contratado
by adicttwilighter
Summary: Isabella Swan cansada del mal de amores decide a través de sus amigas aceptar un contrato


Capitulo 1

Bella POV

Hace tan solo una semana corte con jake y ya las chicas me van a llevar a bailar….uf, como decirles que no a las dos mujeres mas persistentes que he conocido.

El amor es un asco y parece que ¡NO¡ esta hecho para la ingenua de bella swan, el celular sonó y me saco de mis idiotas pensamientos…era Alice recordándome que dentro de un rato estaría por aquí, deje el celular sobre la mesa y me fui a vestir.

Alice POV

Íbamos con rose de camino a la casa de bella mientras planeábamos conocer unos chicos en la discoteca, la soltería nos tenia bastantes desesperadas por no decir loquísimas, no es que ningún chico se acerca ¡no¡ nosotras decidimos cortar por un tiempo con el sexo, porque la mayoría solo quería eso

-¡llegamos! - exclame sorprendiendo a rose

Apague el auto, rose bajo y juntas golpeamos la puerta de bella

-¡Ho por dios¡ - exclame al ver que bella con ese atuendo lo menos que parecía era una chica, estaba horrorosamente vestida hasta daba pena verla.

Con rose la jalamos de los brazos y la arrastramos hacia su armario, luego de media hora al fin encontramos algo decente y la dejamos como una diosa.

Bella POV

Alice sabía cuanto odiaba las comparaciones con seres mitológicos….

Para mi gusto me dejaron hecha un payaso que usaba unos tacos de por lo menos 15 centímetros. Tome el abrigo mas largo que tenia y nos fuimos hacia la disco.

Edward POV

Sábado por a noche, con los chicos teníamos que ir a trabaja hoy nos tocaba ir a una discoteca.

Ah por cierto Jasper, Emmett y yo somos una especie de chicos de alquiler ya saben para pasar el rato este es nuestro hobbie cuando no trabajamos en la editorial de mi padre "breaking dawn" por el día, el tema es que este "trabajo" tiene dos reglas que son las de cualquier hombre sin amor ni tontos sentimientos.

Yo me encontraba sacando mi preciado volvo mientras que emmett y jazz cargaban todo lo necesario para esta noche, pase llave a mi apartamento y nos montamos en el auto.

Bella POV

-llegamos – grito Alice con tanta emoción

-siii, llegamos a nuestra condena otra vez – respondí con un tono sepulcral

-¿Por qué dices eso bella? – pregunto Alice con voz amenazante

- porque cada vez que venimos encontramos chicos a los cuales no les importan nuestros sentimientos ni tu, ni yo…

-acá no venimos a buscar amor, sino a divertirnos y tu no harías mal enredándote con algún chico de "esos" ya sabes para pasar el rato- me sermoneo sin respirar

-esta bien aclare

Jasper POV

-llegamos – grite tan emocionado.

No se porque pero sabia que después de esta noche todo iba ser distinto, Edward estaciono e auto y entramos…

Al entrar vimos a tres chicas que al parecer estaban esperando que algún jodido tío como nosotros las invitara a bailar, yo le eché el ojo a una bajita con el cabello en todas direcciones, Emmett a la rubia alta y Edward se desentendía de nuestra idea del amor a primera vista, el decía que cuanto mas te subas mas dolorosa va a ser tu caída.

Emmett POV

Con jazz nos dirigimos hacia ellas invitándoles un trago, el cual aceptaron por supuesto.

Yo empecé a mandarle letra como loco a la rubia la cual me dijo que se llamaba Rosalie, mientras que Jasper hablaba del amor con la chica que parecía un duende.

Mi rubia llevaba u vestid rojo que hacia resaltar muy bien sus pechos, sus labios pintados de morado sangre me dieron la clave para saber que Roser era una chica durísima y eso molaba mogollón.

Bella POV

No se que estaba haciendo allí, Alice con un chico, Rose con otro y yo bailando sola como una idiota, cuando por casualidad un chico me tira una cerveza encima...

-Ho por dios, déjame limpiarte – dijo con una pílla sonrisa al tiempo que se despojaba de su campera para secar mi pecho, le pregunte con quien venia y me señalo a los chicos que se encantaban con mis amigas.

-Y tú estas sola- soltó riendo por lo ocurrido.

-no, estoy con esas chicas- dije señalándolas

-¡que casualidad! – agrego riendo aun torcidamente

-oh, disculpa olvide preguntarte tu nombre – dijo ya serio

-soy Isabella Swan, pero dime solo bella por favor – aclare

- y cual es el tuyo- pregunte taratando de sonar sensual

-yo soy Edward Cullen – respondió entendiendo mis gestos

-Mm... Y a que te dedicas- insistí tratando de romper el hielo

-soy… ehh una especie de zorra pero en versión masculina- exclamo pasándose ambas manos por su cabello despeinándolo aun mas

-y ¿te interesan mis servicios?- soltó susurrándomelo al oído de forma sensual

-por mas que recién había conocido a este chico me encantaba la forma de cómo me hablaba y me miraba tan seductor.

Edward POV

- por dios esa chica era muy hermosa y sexy aunque ella no lo notara


End file.
